Hearts Don't Always Mend
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Duo has broken his promise to Heero and Heero has found out. Can Duo save the love between them before Heero disappears forever? Part 1 of 3 up. Yaoi 1+2 A sequl to I Have To Go


This is a sequel for I Have To Go Normal Mr Martin.D.Rowles. 4 22 2001-11-03T15:51:00Z 2001-11-03T15:59:00Z 7 1429 8150 The Rabbits. 67 16 10008 9.2720 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

This is a sequel for I Have To Go. Thank You Faith for suggesting this idea. And This Fic is For You! ^_^.This fic is in three parts.

All Parts are song fics. This one if too another WestLife Song - Fool Again.

Notes: Very ooc for both Heero and Duo. Need to read I Have To Go to find out about the promise that Duo made to Heero.

Hearts Don't Always Mend Part One - Broken Promises 

"Honey where's the chocolate spread?"

Duo walked out of the small bathroom and smiled at his lover.

"I think you'll find we used it all up last night."

The boy in front of Duo blushed a bright red and Duo leaned forward and gave his lover a kiss.

"I got to go to work now sweetie. I'll be back later."

"Bye Duo."

Duo walked to the door, pulled on his coat and shoes and opened the door.

"Je na Keno."

_Baby I know the story_

Heero exited the plane and looked round the airport and blinked as he couldn't see the one he wanted.

It had been 3 years since he had last seen Duo. And the loneliness had finally gotten to Heero and he had left for L2 to hunt down his love.

Heero walked out of the port and on to the main street of the main city of L2.

He stared at the piece of paper that Hilde had given him. On it was Duo's work address and Heero decided to find that first. He called up a taxi and got in.

_I've seen the pictures_

Whoever he was, lead Heero though a maze of offices and finally he knocked on a door.

Heero read the name upon the door.

"Duo Maxwell Sir? You have a visitor."

"Hang on." A smiling voice called through the door.

"I've got to go. Yes you know I agree to it. I want this too Keno. Bye." Duo's muffled voice was heard and then the door opened and Heero stopped breathing.

Duo's eyes widen.

For a second the two stared into each other's eyes and than.

"HEERO!"

Heero dropped his bags just in time to catch the flying man.

Duo hugged him tightly and squeezed even harder.

Without letting go Duo dragged Heero into his office and slammed the door shut before plastering himself once again to Heero, holding him closely.

Duo hadn't grown much, he was still a head shorter than Heero and Heero rested his chin on top of Duo's head gently while one of his hands stroked the long brown braid.

_It's written all over your face._

As Duo stood there, his arms round Heero, his head resting on Heero's chest listening to Heero's heartbeat, he remembered the promise he had made Heero three years ago. It seemed that Heero had kept his side of the bargain but...

Duo jumped backwards untangling himself from Heero's body.

... He had. Duo had broken the promise.

_Tell me, what's the secret ___

Duo gulped and bit his lip, feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Duo?" Heero spoke the first time since he had seen Duo again.

Duo couldn't tell Heero, he didn't want to hurt him and so Duo lied.

"I'm just so happy. I didn't think I would see you again." Duo forced a big bright smile on to his face and went forward again but this time Heero didn't take him in his arms.

"Duo? What's wrong?" The Prussian eyes had soften alot over the past few years and in them you could see the gently Soul that had taken the place of the Perfect Soldier. The Soul that Duo had help put there.

Duo gave a soft cry before turning and running from the office.

Heero's head fell. He should have know.

_That's you've been hiding_

Heero raised his head and looked across the desk. There where two pictures on it. He lifted one up; it was a group photo of all the gundam pilots. Heero gave a small smile, Quatre and Trowa had their arms round each other, Wufei was looking off into the distance in the middle, and on the other side of him was Heero and Duo. Duo's head rested on Heero's shoulder and an arm was round Heero's waist. Heero's face couldn't be seen very well, his lips were pressed to Duo's forehead, his eyes closed. One of his hands was joined with Duo.

Heero felt his own eyes grow wet as he moved to the next picture. Duo was standing there; his left arm was joined with another man's right. The man's eyes were a pale blue and his hair short and a rusty blond colour. A smile lit up his face as he gazed down on Duo who was looking straight into the camera sticking his tongue out.

_Who's gonna take my place?_

Heero's fist came down hard on the desk and he throw the picture in to the wall.

3 months he had waited and wanted to be with Duo and now when he can finally be with his love, his 'Love' has been with someone else all along.

Heero slid down into the chair and did something he never thought he would do. 

He cried.

_I should've seen it coming_

_I should've read the signs_

_Anyway..._

"Duo."

_I guess it's over._

Duo raced into the packed street and slowed down. His braid was falling out and his face was wet with tears.

"Heero." He moaned looking up at the window he knew was his office. "Duo no baka. Should have known he would of come. I have to stop. Keno I'm sorry. Heero I love you."

_Can't believe that I'm a fool again,_

_I thought this love would never end_

_How was I to know_

_You never told me_

The streets are all empty now, just like my heart. Heero thought. 

He walked down a street that ran by the river and stopped and looked across the green water. He sighed and picked up a stone and dropped it into the river.

It sank just like a dead weight.

"Just like I would."

Heero wondered what would happen if he jumped into the river, with luck he would die.

Slowly he raised himself up on to the top of the wall. Then two voices rang out.

"Don't Jump!" Two male voices.

"Keno! Wait!" One all too familiar.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,_

_And I who thought you were my friend,_

_How was I to know?_

_You never told me._

Duo walked back to the apartment, made dinner from him and his lover and then together they set out for an evening walk. Duo needed to tell Keno about Heero and needed to sort things out and hopefully before Heero left to go back to Earth.

"Keno." They where walking along by the river. "I need to tell you something important."

"Go ahead love."

Duo turned his head away from Keno and said in a shaking voice.

"I made a promise to someone. I meet them today and only then remember the promise I made."

"Promise?"

"I promised that I would always love them. That I would wait for them no matter what. But I broke it."

Duo stood still his back to the river and then Keno gave a cry.

"Holy Shit. Don't Jump!"

Duo spun round as Keno raced pass him and towards the river wall.

"Keno! Wait!"

_Baby. You should of called me,_

_When things were lonely_

Heero turned on the wall to see the man Keno from the picture in Duo's room racing towards him, shouting at him not jump. Just behind him his braided love was also running towards him.

Heero slipped on the wet wall and fell backwards into the river.

A cry meet his ears.

"HEERO!"

_When you needed me to be there,_

_Sadly you never gave me._

Without thinking Duo pulled his coat and shoes off and jumped into the river after Heero.

"Duo!" Keno shouted as Duo came up in the water and looked round the river surface.

"Heero!" Duo called before ducking back under to search.

Keno watched and sighed relief as Duo brought the boy up to the surface and swam over to the bank.

_Too many Chances_

Heero was heavy as it was, but once soaked through with water he was ten times heavy than before and Duo struggled to get Heero's unconscious body up the ladder without falling back into the river.

Keno reached down and as soon as he could took hold of Heero and placed him on the path as Duo pulled himself of the wall and on to the path.

Heero's eyes blinked open and looked at Duo who was bending over splitting out water.

"Heero fucking no baka!" Duo looked up angry flashing in his eyes as Heero.

_To show you how much I care,_

_I should've seen it coming._

Heero glared at Duo whose chest was heaving a lot as Duo struggling to regain breath while shaking his head.

Heero sat up and the man Duo was with offered a helping hand. Heero swatted the hand away and Keno stood back feeling hurt.

"Heero there was no need for that!" Duo snapped.

I should've read the signs 

Duo watched as Heero stood up and turned to him.

"What should I do Duo?" Heero shouted back and suddenly Keno understood.

"So you broke a promise to Heero?" Keno asked and knew he was right when Duo bowed his head.

Heero wanted to reach forward, to tell Duo it didn't matter that they could still be friends. But he couldn't find it within himself to.

_Can't believe that I'm a fool again,_

_I thought this love would never end_

_How was I to know_

_You never told me_

"I'm so sorry Heero, Keno. I love you both. I didn't mean to do this."

"It's alright Duo." Keno rested a hand on Duo's shoulder.

Tears rolled down Duo's cheeks.

"Please Heero? Can you forgive me?" He croaked.

"Do you still love me?"

Duo nodded.

"Ai shiteru Heero."

Keno's eyes knotted together and then relaxed and he understood once again. Heero's Japanese and Duo's talking to Heero in Japanese.

"Just me?"

"I'm sorry but no. I love you too much Heero, it hurt so much being away from you that I needed someone else. I'm sorry Keno. I love you too but Heero…"

"Sometimes first love is true love."

Keno walked forward and placed a kiss to Duo's forehead.

"Thank You Duo for everything. I'll miss you."

And Keno walked off into the night.

Duo turned to Heero.

"Heero?"

"You lied to me Duo. You broke a promise to me. I can't stop loving you but I can't forgive you either. Seek me out in a few months."

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again,_

_And I who thought you were my friend,_

_How was I to know?_

_You never told me._

And Heero turned and walked off. Duo stood soaking wet with tears streaming down his face.

A strong wind whipped through his clothes chilling him but this time there was no one to take the chill away… no one to turn to.

Well whatcha all think? Keno is a lot like this boy I used to date. Very sweet and always understanding. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
